55 CraigTweek drabbles
by fireflower12
Summary: A theme list of drabbles for Craig/Tweek
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! As I have been inspired to do so by a friend of mine (Lar-Lar), I too will be jumping on the bandwagon and completing this theme list of drabbles. If there is a theme in particular or a certain idea that you would like to see done, let me know, and I'll see what I can do.**

**55themes – South Park, Craig/Tweek.**

_1) Sports_

_2) School_

_3) House_

_4) Church_

_5) Store_

_6) Restaurant_

_7) Dance Club_

_8) Dreams_

_9) Siblings_

_10) Loyalty_

_11) Infatuation_

_12) One night stand_

_13) True love_

_14) Food_

_15) Depression_

_16) Heart break_

_17) First encounters_

_18) My thoughts alone_

_19) Torture_

_20) Music_

_21) Library_

_22) Death_

_23) Midnight_

_24) Pets_

_25) Rejection_

_26) Fate_

_27) Adrenalin_

_28) Believe_

_29) Vacation_

_30) Alone_

_31) Haunting_

_32) Reincarnation_

_33) Success_

_34) Rituals_

_35) Non-stop fighting_

_36) Teasing_

_37) Arousals_

_38) Missing you_

_39) Too late_

_40) War with myself_

_41) Forsaken_

_42) At what cost_

_43) Wait for you_

_44) Twilight_

_45) Memories_

_46) Illness_

_47) Comedy_

_48) Poem_

_49) Inner thoughts_

_50) Computers_

_51) Secrets_

_52) Rain_

_53) Mischief_

_54) Wild_

_55) Suicide_


	2. 2 Vacation

Title: Vacation

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Tweek sat on the beach blanket, clutching a half empty cup of coffee and staring out at the waves. A floppy brimmed hat was pulled low over his face, and all the exposed parts of his body were well slathered with sunscreen to guard against the ever present evils of skin cancer. Every few minutes a twitch would shudder its way through his lithe frame, and he gulped down a mouthful of coffee in almost a reflexive action.

The blonde loved watching the ocean. The rhythmic motions of the waves crashing on the beach calmed him like few other things could. However, he was petrified at the thought of actually entering into the ocean itself. After all, who knew what might be hiding in there?

Craig stood on the back porch of their rented beach house, resting his hands on the railing as he stared out at Tweek. He hated the beach. He burned easily even with sunscreen, and always ended up with sand in unmentionable places. The only good thing about it was seeing how happy it made Tweek.

He pushed himself away from the railing and walked down the steps, grabbing a fresh cup of coffee as he did so. Picking his way through the sand down to where Tweek sat, he sat beside him and passed him the cup.

"Thanks man" Tweek accepted it eagerly, took a large sip, and set it down on his other side. Cuddling into Craig, he rested his head on his shoulder and resumed watching the waves.

They remained that way for several minutes in companionable silence, until a capricious breeze blew Tweek's hat off into the ocean where the current steadily began to take it out to sea.

Craig jumped up and ran until he was waist deep in the water, grabbed the hat, and brandished it over his head with a cry of triumph. He turned around and waded back to shore, plopping the soaking wet hat back down onto Tweek's head.

"Gah!" Tweek exclaimed, pulling off his hat and tossing it back at Craig. Craig, easily avoiding the hat turned missile, smirked at the picture his boyfriend made. Tweek stood, slightly flushed with the sun he'd been getting in spite of the hat, his spiky blond hair mussed, and water dripping down his face and chest.

Craig took both of Tweek's hands and began to walk backwards, gently pulling Tweek with him as they approached the ocean. "Swim with me?" he asked.

"We can't go in there, we'll get eaten alive by sharks, or I'll step on a jagged shell and the cut will get infected and they'll have to amputate my foot and"

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed, breaking through the blonde's morbid train of thought, "I just went into the water, did anything bad happen to me?"

"Well no, I guess not." Tweek said hesitantly.

"Don't you want to go swimming with me?" Craig pouted, although the effect was somewhat ruined by the smile that kept trying to curve his lips.

"Okay, okay," Tweek gave in. Craig grinned and jogged back into the water. Tweek followed more slowly, and cast one last longing glance at the blanket laid out on the sand behind him.

Despite Tweek's fears to the contrary, they were soon having a great time. Tweek dunked Craig's head under the water, and tried, laughing, to swim out of reach. Craig caught him before he got too far and returned the favor.

He was just pulling Tweek in for a kiss when something cold and slimy pressed up against his leg. Eyes widening, he shrieked, grabbed Tweek by the hand, and bolted back onto the beach. Once he judged they were a safe distance away, he stopped, balanced on his left leg and patted at his right foot, making sure it was still all there, and in working order.

When he had assured himself that such was the case, he glared defiantly out at the ocean, and flipped it off. Only then did Tweek's panicked monologue penetrate his senses.

"Craig, are you okay? What happened? I knew this was a bad idea! Did you get stung by a jellyfish? Oh God, now I have to pee on you!"

Craig stared at him, trying to decide whether to be disgusted or amused. Amusement won out, and he collapsed on the sand, laughing so hard he could no longer keep on his feet. Tweek dropped to his knees beside him, wondering frantically if the poison from the sting had already infected his brain. He started to pull at the waistband of his swim trunks, now more intent than ever on continuing with his plan of action. Craig, noticing the imminent danger his leg was in, pulled Tweek all the way down in the sand with him.

Before Tweek could panic yet again, Craig explained, "No, I didn't get stung by a jelly fish and yes, I promise that I'll be okay, as long as you promise me one thing. That no matter what happens, you will never, ever, pee on me."

Tweek asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'll be just fine," Craig answered, pressing a reassuring hand to the worried teens cheek, and drawing him down for the kiss that they had missed out on earlier. Tweek sighed in relief and opened his mouth slightly against Craig's, wrapping his arms around him. Craig took the invitation to deepen the kiss, reflecting that if he was going to get sand in unmentionable places anyway, he might as well have fun doing it.


	3. 3 Dreams

Title: Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Craig lay sprawled on his back on Tweek's couch, snoring gently. Tweek was curled up on the other sofa across the room. Only the occasional twitch marred the picture he presented of calm repose.

Craig had come over earlier that day to play video games. Tweek wasn't very good at them, his inadvertent twitches usually interrupted him mid-move, but he enjoyed himself regardless. They played for hours, stopping only for snacks and coffee, until they decided to watch a movie. Craig settled on horror, mocking the victims and rooting for their demise, while Tweek peeked through his fingers and shrieked every time someone was killed.

Towards the end of the movie Craig fell asleep with one leg underneath him and an arm draped over the side in what was surely an uncomfortable position. Tweek decided to move to the other couch in order to give him more room to stretch out. He rolled him gently all the way onto his back so that he could pull his leg out straight and tucked a blanket over him. Making his way to the other couch, he quickly fell into a light doze, which was the normal state of sleep for the coffee addicted boy.

All remained quiet in the house until about three in the morning, when Craig began to stir restlessly. He clutched the blanket with both hands and quietly moaned Tweek's name. Hearing his name called, Tweek bolted upright, heart pounding. Looking around for a weapon he grabbed the first thing that came to hand and squeaked in what he hoped was a menacing manner, "Stay back, I've got a …… pillow?"

When no threat appeared to be immediately forthcoming, Tweek lowered his pillow and peered nervously around the room. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he had just started to relax when Craig let out another soft moan. Jumping slightly, he stood, walked over to his friend and knelt down beside him.

Craig could sleep through anything, so Tweek wasn't really that surprised that he had missed his little performance. He was however surprised to see him apparently in the throes of a nightmare, if his slight movements and vocalizations were any indication. He grabbed Craig's shoulder, intending to nudge him awake, but hesitated. People were supposed to wake up on their own from nightmares, or so he thought, but he didn't want Craig to be suffering needlessly if that wasn't the case.

It was then that Tweek realized the import of exactly what it was that Craig had been moaning. Looking down at his friend's slightly flushed face, he smiled and smoothed back a lock of hair that was falling over one eye. Tweek froze as Craig nuzzled slightly into the contact, holding his hand still and letting out a whispered "Oh Jesus."

His cheeks reddened as he stared down at the now peacefully sleeping Craig. A fine tremor shook his hand as he traced his way lightly down Craig's face, ending with his thumb resting against the corner of his mouth. Tweek looked around guiltily and leaned down even closer to his sleeping friend. He shivered as Craig's warm breath mingled with his.

"See something you like?" Craig drawled lazily.

"Gah!" Tweek started violently, falling backward. "When did you wake up?"

"A pillow?" Craig quirked an eyebrow.

Blushing now more than ever, Tweek climbed to his feet and stared at floor, tugging at the hem of his pajama top. This nervous habit was quickly forestalled when Craig reached out and grabbed his hands, pulling him over onto the couch.

"Lets go back to sleep, we can talk in the morning." Craig said, punctuating his words with a yawn. He wrapped an arm around the blonde and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. When Craig did nothing further, Tweek slowly relaxed into the embrace. And when the sun came up, Tweek, who normally would have already been on his second cup of coffee, was still deeply asleep in Craig's arms.


	4. 4 Believe

Title: Believe

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Tweek Tweak believed in coffee the way young children believed in Tinkerbell. If you didn't clap your hands loud, long, or hard enough it might just disappear forever. And that was a loss not to be contemplated. As much as his dad's campy metaphors annoyed him, there was a grain of truth in them. Time really did stop in a perfect moment every morning with that first sip of coffee, and the world was a better place afterwards.

He had no use for creamers, sugar, milk, or any of the other additives most people were so fond of. Clyde, for instance, wouldn't even consider drinking coffee without copious amounts of hazelnut creamer. And Token used two packages of Splenda, and a splash of milk. But Craig, he didn't drink coffee at all, which made his newly acquired habit all the more peculiar.

Now Craig coming into Harbucks to keep Tweek company during his shift was nothing new. He brought in his homework, or a handheld video game for when it was busy, and helped Tweek clean up or just hung out when things were slow. He usually ordered either hot chocolate or green tea. It was something warm to wrap his hands around against the bitter chill outside, but never coffee.

Every day Tweek worked for the last two weeks, Craig had come in and ordered coffee. He would take a sip, make a slight face at the taste, glare at the cup, then go back to his homework, only to repeat the process a few minutes later. The first few days that this happened, Tweek just thought Craig had seen the light. Who wouldn't want the awesomeness of coffee?

But seeing him keep drinking it, day after day, when he obviously wasn't liking it any better, made him more than slightly paranoid. Finally the day came when he couldn't take it anymore. After almost spilling coffee on a customer for the third time that day because he couldn't stop thinking about what he had dubbed Craig's coffee conspiracy, he marched out from behind the counter and stood before Craig, hands on hips.

Ignoring the protests of the line behind him, he waited until Craig looked up, "Why do you keep doing it man?"

"Keep doing what?" Craig asked, puzzled.

"That!" Tweek exclaimed, pointing emphatically at the coffee cup with one hand, and tugging slightly at his hair with the other. It was a habit that he had been trying to break over the years, but still came out when he was frustrated. "Why do you keep drinking coffee, you don't even like it!"

Craig leaned back slightly in his chair, regarding Tweek with an intense stare. He waited just until Tweek's arm faltered and dropped back to his side, and a light blush tinged his cheeks until he stood up. He walked slowly towards Tweek, who walked just as slowly backwards until he came up against a nearby table. Giving a predatory grin when he saw his quarry almost literally backed into a corner, he closed the distance between them.

"Because I knew you'd taste like coffee," he said quietly, not waiting for Tweek to respond as he pulled him into a deep kiss. It took a minute for the sound of applause to penetrate, but when it did, Tweek pulled away and blushed furiously, and Craig took a bow. Wrapping his arms around the blond, Craig smiled and whispered into his ear, "So much better than Harbucks," before pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
